


Lásku najdeš v knihovně

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Johnlock - Freeform, Library, M/M, Unrequited Love, findinglove
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Co kdyby se Sherlock a John seznámili v knihovně a ne díky Mikovi, nýbrž díky jisté knihovnici?





	Lásku najdeš v knihovně

Další den strávený v knihovně. Další den, který byl stejný, jako ty ostatní. Klidné prostředí provoněné starými i novými knihami. ~~~~

Skládala jsem knihy do polic a sledovala jsem okolí. Čtenáři seděli daleko od sebe, každý ve svém světě. Bylo tu i několik studentů. Ach, ano, i můj oblíbený. Jako obvykle seděl v rohu nejdál od ostatních a pročítal si knihu, tentokrát o patologii.  Nejprve jsem si myslela, že studuje lékařskou školu, podle knih, které si půjčoval. Něco mi ale říkalo, že z tohohle člověka doktor nebude. Možná chemik nebo lékárník, ale ne doktor. K lidem se choval příliš odtažitě, jako by jimi pohrdal. Takový člověk doktorem být nemůže.

Občas jsem musela bojovat s touhou ho oslovit. Připadal mi neskutečně krásný a tajemný. Odjakživa jsem měla slabost pro kudrnaté intelektuály. I když jsem s ním nikdy nemluvila, ale podle jeho výrazu a čtených knih bych řekla, že je to nějaký nadaný student s IQ alespoň 130. Nejúchvatnější byl ten kontrast jeho vlasů a pleti. Černé kudrliny na bledé alabastrové kůži. Nemluvě o jeho lícních kostech. Kéž bych nebyla tak stydlivá a měla tu odvahu ho oslovit.

Dnes jsem se k tomu konečně odhodlala. Až půjdu kolem něj, uložit odborné knihy, náhodou se zastavím a zeptám se ho co čte.

Sebrala jsem hromádku knih a málem je hned upustila z toho, jak se mi třásly ruce. Tohle nezvládnu, pomyslela jsem si. Ale ta touha ho poznat byla silnější. Pomalu jsem šla směrem k němu. Jenže to bych nebyla já, abych o něco nezakopla. Tentokrát to byla židle, které jsem si kvůli tomu, jak jsem ho hypnotizovala, vůbec nevšimla. Muž s alabastrovou kůží ani nevzhlédl, oči stále přilepené ke knize spočívající v jeho rukách. Začala jsem se zvedat a sbírat knihy, které odlétly na všechny strany.

Začal je zvedat i někdo jiný. Jakýsi blonďák, kterého jsem tu ještě nikdy neviděla. Jeho modré oči se starostlivě dívali do těch mých.

„Není vám nic?“ zeptal se mě.

Zatřesu hlavou. „To nic. Jen jsem zakopla.“ Při zvedání se ze země pocítím bodnutí v koleni a syknu bolestí.

„Bolí vás něco?“

„Jen koleno. Asi bude rozbité.“

„Nechte mě se vám na něj podívat. Jsem doktor. Určitě tu máte někde lékárničku?“

Přikývnu. Milý člověk. Podepírá mě a já se belhám k místnosti, kde jsou věci k ošetření. Už se nenamáhám dívat po tom, s kterým jsem toužila mluvit. Vždyť jsem spadla přímo před ním a on mi ani nepomohl. Zřejmě jsou mu všichni ukradení.

Kdybych se ale otočila, zjistila bych, že sleduje mne a muže, který mi přispěchal na pomoc. Také by mi možná došlo, že není k ostatním tak úplně lhostejný. Alespoň teď už ne.

* * *

 

Ani druhý den jsem se necítila o moc lépe. Koleno mě bolelo a byla jsem nesvá z toho, že měl každou chvíli přijít. Ano on. Kdo jiný?

I když jsem si za tu dobu, co pracuji v téhle knihovně zvykla na poněkud podivné otázky a osoby, žádná mě zatím nepřekvapila tak, jako ta dnešní.

„Ten muž, se kterým jste včera mluvila. Jak se jmenuje?“

Nebyla jsem schopná odpovědět. Krásný muž s kudrnatými vlasy na mě promluvil. Po té dlouhé době na mě konečně promluvil.

„Upadla jste a on vám pomáhal vstát. Byl menší postavy, měl světlé vlasy.“

Konečně jsem se vzpamatovala. Ptá se mě na jméno toho neznámého muže ze včerejška. Proč ho zajímá jeho jméno?

„Ten muž sem normálně nechodí. Včera jsem ho tu viděla poprvé.“ Hlas se mi třásl jen trochu.

„Já se vás ale neptal, jestli jste ho tu už někdy viděla nebo ne. Ptal jsem se vás na jeho jméno.“

„A vy si myslíte, že můžu lidem jen tak na potkání říkat jména našich čtenářů?“ odpověděla jsem naštvaně, ale hned jsem toho litovala. „Promiňte, ale vážně to nejde.“

Muž se zatváří lhostejně. „Nevadí. Jen bych vás chtěl poprosit, jestli byste mi nemohla říct, kdyby se tu znovu objevil.“

Povzdechla jsem si. „Tak dobře. Mohu se zeptat alespoň na vaše jméno?“

„Sherlock Holmes.“

„Povím mu, že jste se po něm sháněl,“ řekla jsem a otočila se k odchodu. On mě však zastavil.

„Neříkejte mu to. Já… se mu pak představím sám. Jen mu o mně neříkejte.“ Najednou jsem byla naprosto vyvedená z míry. Cítila jsem dotek jeho ruky na mém rameni a pohled jeho očí byl tak intenzivní, že jsem se musela odvrátit.

„Dobře. Nebudu mu říkat, že jste se po něm sháněl, ano?“

„Děkuji,“ řekl a šel si sednout na své obvyklé místo, jeho tvář opět naprosto bez výrazu.

Tak to bylo zvláštní. Doufala jsem, že nepomáhám nějakému psychotickému stalkerovi získat jeho další oběť. I když má posedlost tímhle člověkem asi také není úplně normální.

Jeho jméno jsem samozřejmě hledala v záznamech. Předpokládala jsem, že když tráví tolik času v knihovně, má čtenářský průkaz, jenže v databázi o něm žádný záznam nebyl. On prostě přijde, vybere si nějakou knihu, čte si a opět ji vrátí. Domů si nepůjčuje nic.

Teď už jsem ale znala jeho jméno.

Jakmile jsem byla doma, sedla jsem si k počítači a do vyhledávače zadala „Sherlock Homles“.

Soukromý detektiv. Umění dedukce. Páni! Za tu dobu, co jsem ho vídala v knihovně mě napadala spousta teorií, ale tohle?

Našla jsem si jednu stránku s komentáři od lidí, kteří nechali Sherlocka Holmese vyřešit případy, týkající se nevěrných partnerů, ztracených cenností, či dokonce vražd. Většina z nich se shodla na dvou věcech. Zaprvé: Sherlock Holmes je génius a vyřeší téměř jakoukoli záhadu. Zadruhé: Sherlock Holmes je arogantní a necitlivý bastard.

* * *

 

Trvalo to týden a dva dny, než se v knihovně znovu objevil muž, jehož jméno chtěl Sherlock Holmes znát.

Nejprve jsem ho chtěla varovat. Říct mu, že se po něm shání Sherlock Holmes, známý detektiv. Přeci jen o něm nepsali jen samou chválu. Jenže o kom ano? Sherlock nejspíš nebyl zrovna nejslušnější a nejvlídnější, ale pomáhal lidem. A něco mi říkalo, že to není tak úplně špatný člověk.

A tak jsem šla za Sherlockem, abych mu řekla o příchodu toho muže. Na rozdíl od minule jsem nezakopla, došla až k němu a oslovila ho: „Sherlocku.“

Podíval se na mě a pochopil. „Je tady.“

Přikývla jsem.

„Vím, že vás zajímá, proč chci znát jeho jméno. Máte strach, že jsem nějaký bastard, který pomáhá lidem jen aby získal slávu.“

Nevěděla jsem, co na to říct. „Já… no… jak to víte?“

„Myslel jsem, že jste si o mě něco hledala. Dedukční metoda. Určitě jste na to při hledání mého jména narazila,“ odpověděl detektiv a mrknul na mě.

Z jeho pohledů se mi podlamovala kolena. Nejspíš si to vydedukoval a používal mou náklonost k němu k dosažení vlastních cílů. Hajzl…

„Myslíte si, že vás využívám. Nemůžu říct, že to by to nebyla pravda.“

Teď už jsem toho měla dost.

„Jestli se budete chovat takhle, půjdu za tím mužem a varuju ho před vámi.“

To bylo poprvé, co jsem za jeho fasádou uviděla strach a zranitelnost.

„Omlouvám se. Já jen sháním spolubydlícího a ten muž vypadá rozumně.“ Zdálo se mi, jako by mu při slově „rozumně“ trochu zrůžověli tváře.

„Fajn. Tak do toho, promluvte s ním.“

A Sherlock Holmes šel. Na moment se zastavil u zrcadla, upravil si vlasy a zvedl límec svého dlouhého, černého kabátu, který měl vždy na sobě. Pak konečně vykročil jistým krokem ke svému budoucímu spolubydlícímu.

* * *

 

Většinou neposlouchám cizí rozhovory. Opravdu ne. Jenže tentokrát jsem neodolala.

„Afghánistát nebo Irák?“ vypálil Sherlock bez pozdravu.

„Co prosím?“ světlovlasý muž se otočil, aby spatřil nejmíň o hlavu vyššího muže, tyčícího se nad ním.

„Byl jste armádní doktor v Afghánistánu nebo Iráku?“ zkusil to znovu Sherlock a zkoumavě si muže prohlížel.

„V Afghánistánu. Jak to ale víte?“

„Nejste tu kvůli knihám. Jste osamělý. Poté, co jste se vrátil z války kvůli zranění ramene se nedokážete přizpůsobit. Hledáte povyražení, něco, co vás zaměstná a někoho, s kým byste se necítil tak zbytečný. Když už jste tady, rozhodl jste se, že se podíváte po nějaké knize o závislostech. Vaše sestra je alkoholička. “

Tohle celé Sherlock řekl na jeden nádech. Mluvil neskutečně rychle a muž naproti němu ho jen užasle sledoval a čekal až domluví.

„To bylo úžasné. Trochu děsivé, ale fascinující. To všechno jste zjistil jen z toho, že jste se na mě podíval?“

Sherlock rozpačitě zamrkal. Hádala bych, že čekal cokoli, jen ne tohle.

„Ano. Stačí si všímat detailů.“

Mezi oběma muži zavládlo ticho. Na moment se podívali vzájemně do očí.

„John Watson,“ představil se muž a podal Sherlockovi ruku.

„Sherlock Holmes,“ představil se Sherlock a jemně stiskl Johnovu ruku.

„Jen jste se v něčem spletl.“

„Vážně? Vždycky je tu něco. Nemáte sestru ale bratra, že ano?“

„Nejsem osamělý,“ řekl John a pak dodal, „ale přítel by se mi hodil.“ a usmál se.

Sherlock na něj zíral neschopen slova. Po chvilce se ale sebral.

„Vím o bytě v centru Londýna a hledám spolubydlícího. Neměl bys zájem?“

John se opět usmál. „Zrovna nějaký hledám. Rád bych se na ten byt podíval.“

Sherlock se otočil k odchodu.

„221 b Baker street. Přijďte.“ mrknul na Johna a vyšel ze dveří, kabát za ním ladně zavál.

John zíral na místo, kde právě Shelrock zmizel. Pak se najednou podíval na mě. Nejspíš si uvědomil, že jsem je celou dobu poslouchala. Rychle jsem se otočila a dělala jsem, že mám právě něco na práci. Než odešel, ještě jednou jsem se na něj letmo podívala. Pořád vypadal naprosto ohromeně. Možná i zaujatě.

Jestli z těchto dvou mužů nebudou alespoň přátelé, je s vesmírem něco opravdu špatně.

* * *

 

Od té doby jsem na ně nemohla přestat myslet. Zvlášť na Sherlocka. Přišel za ním John a bydlí teď spolu? Nebo Johna Sherlock odstrašil svým prapodivným asociálním chováním?

Po nějaké době se Sherlock konečně objevil v knihovně. Byla jsem natolik zvědavá, co se dělo, že jsem přemohla stud a šla jsem za ním.

„Ehm… co vy a ten doktor? Jestli se můžu zeptat?“ Samozřejmě jsem počítala s tím, že mi na mé ne příliš slušné otázky nejspíš neodpoví. Vždyť mě skoro neznal. I když, je to přece detektiv. Možná o mně ví víc než já sama.

„Co tím myslíte?“ zeptal se, přestože mu bylo vidět na očích, že přesně ví, co tím myslím.

„Bydlíte spolu?“ Dobře, to bylo dost neslušné. Jenže já to potřebovala vědět. Potřebovala jsem vědět, zda mám u Sherlocka alespoň nějakou malou šanci.

„Ano.“ odpověděl Sherlock s nečitelným výrazem.

Fajn. Měla bych být naštvaná. John Watson bydlí se Sherlockem Holmesem, dokonalým, chytrým a neskutečně nádherným mužem s bledou kůží a tmavými kudrlinami. Nemůžu říct, že bych nežárlila.

„Poslouchala jste náš rozhovor.“ To nebyla otázka.

„Já… no…“ Červenám se? Určitě se červenám.

„To je jedno. Stejně to není tak, jak si myslíte,“ řekl Sherlock s jasnou hořkostí v hlase.

„A co si myslím?“ Z mé otázky zazněla výzva. Určitě nedokázal poznat, co přesně si myslím. To prostě není možné.

„Myslíte si, že jsem gay a že mám o Johna romantický zájem. Jenže já mám o Johna zájem čistě kvůli jeho lékařským schopnostem a dalším kvalitám, které jsem stihl za tu dobu, co s ním bydlím poznat. John je můj kolega a nic víc.“

„Vy jste opravdu génius.“

Nechtěla jsem to říct nahlas. Ale to já občas dělám. Mluvím dřív, než si to pořádně rozmyslím.

Sherlock ale nevypadal příliš polichoceně, spíš naštvaně.

„Nechte mě teď být. A nestarejte se o mě a o Johna.“

Tak to bylo zajímavé. Bydlí spolu. Jsou kolegové, ale nic víc. Když jsem je poprvé viděla spolu mluvit, zdálo se, že to mezi nimi jiskří. Jenže Sherlock to popřel. Mám u něj tedy šanci?

* * *

 

V jednom jsme si byli s Johnem Watsonem podobní. Oba jsme byli osamělí.

Sherlockovi mohl namluvit co chtěl, ale mě neoklamal. Nemám sice dedukční schopnosti jako Sherlock, ale osamělého člověka poznám.

Jedna z věcí, které osamělí lidé dělají je, že přespříliš přemýšlí nad jinými lidmi, které skoro neznají. A přesně to jsem dělala. Nebyla jsem v práci ani hodinu a už jsem myslela na kudrnatého detektiva a jeho „kolegu“.

Moje zkušenosti s flirtováním jsou asi tak velké, jako moje zkušenosti s muži obecně. Stručně řečeno: téměř žádné. Proto jsem byla šťastná, když ke mně ten den Sherlock přišel a nabídl mi příměří.

„Chtěl bych se vám omluvit za své chování.“

Znělo to dost nuceně. Ale to je asi tím, že někteří lidé se prostě příliš omlouvat neumějí.

„To je v pořádku.“ V pořádku to ani zdaleka nebylo. Ale takový je prostě život.

„Chtěl bych vás někam pozvat.“

„P…prosím?“

„Chtěl bych vás pozvat k sobě domů.“ říkal to, jako by mi sděloval předpověď počasí. Nevypadal nervózně, spíš otráveně, že musí opakovat něco, co je podle něj naprosto zřejmé.

Já se tu informaci snažila vstřebat. Pochopit, proč mě Sherlock Holmes zve k sobě domů.

Nakonec jsem ze sebe dostala: „Myslíte jako na kafe?“ Hned jsem se za tu otřepanou frázi v duchu nakopla.

„Přesně tak. Zvu vás jak vy říkáte „na kafe“.“ Při tom „na kafe“ se ušklíbl, jako by to bylo něco, co on by on nikdy neřekl. Vlastně to tak asi i bylo.

„Dobře.“

I přesto, že mi bylo divné, že má o mě zájem, jsem nabídku přijala. Přeci jen se mi každý den nestává, aby mě někdo někam pozval. I když jsem byla neskutečně nervózní, snažila jsem se alespoň pro teď udržet klidný výraz.

„Přijďte v 6 hodin do 221B Baker street. Nashle.“

A byl pryč.

Ok. Tuhle šanci si rozhodně nesmím nechat ujít. Musím to prostě risknout.

Takže jakmile bylo čtvrt na šest, zabouchla jsem dveře svého bytu a vydala jsem se napospas osudu. Vzala jsem si červenou sukni a tmavé tílko. Muži mají na ženách rádi červenou. Je to prý sexy. A to tílko také nezakrývalo zrovna všechno, co by správně mělo. Je to prostě hra a já musím vytáhnout všechny trumfy, které normálně nedávám na odiv. Jedině tak mám šanci vyhrát.

* * *

 

Zazvonila jsem a čekala. Otevřít mi přišla starší paní, nejspíš hospodyně.

„Co si přejete slečno?“ zeptala se.

„Jdu za Sherlockem.“

„Á, jistě, pojďte dál.“

To si zve domů ženy tak často? Nebo jí o mě řekl? Sherlock nevypadal jako člověk, který by se s takovými věcmi svěřoval.

Žena mi pokynula, abych šla nahoru po schodech. A tak jsem je vyšla a zaklepala na dveře, které se okamžitě otevřeli. Nestál v nich nikdo jiný, než Sherlock Holmes, který se usmál a pozval mě do svého bytu.

Musím přiznat, že na první pohled mi jeho obývák přišel dost neuklizený a zmatený. Jakmile jsem se ale posadila do křesla naproti Sherlockovi v rukou hrnek s kafem, hned mi přišel o něco útulnější. Přemýšlela jsem, jak zamyšleného Sherlocka zaujmout. Pak mě něco napadlo. Vylila jsem si trochu kafe na tílko. Kafe bylo horké a pálilo. To mi ale samozřejmě došlo až po tom, co jsem to udělala. Sherlock zareagoval téměř okamžitě. Naklonil se ke mně, aby mi polité tílko pomohl sundat.

Moje ubohé pokusy o svádění byli ale přerušeny. Do místnosti vtrhl John Watson s igelitovými taškami v rukách a naprosto šokovaným výrazem ve tváři.

„Co se to…?“

Mlčela jsem, Sherlock taky.

„Paní Hudsonová říkala, že tu máme klientku. Můžeš mi tedy vysvětlit, proč naší klientce svlékáš tílko?“

„To je…“ začala jsem, ale Sherlock mě přerušil.

„Johne. Tahle dáma očividně klientka není. Říkám ti to pořád. Díváš se, ale nevšímáš si. Já tu mám rande."

Takže tohle BYLO rande. Řekl to. Proč by to říkal, kdyby to nebyla pravda?

„Rande?“ Johnův výraz se změnil z udiveného nejprve v naprosto nechápavý a následně v naštvaný.

„A je nějaký důvod, proč si vodíš své „rande“ k nám do obýváku?“

„Ty si přece vodíš ženy k nám domů pořád.“ Odsekl Sherlock dotčeně a já si najednou připadala, jako bych se připletla do něčeho, do čeho bych se vůbec plést neměla.

John vypadal poraženě. Zdálo se, že neví, co na tohle Sherlockovi odpovědět, a tak se odebral do kuchyně, aby postavil vodu na čaj. Sherlock nasadil trucovitý obličej.

Ach jo. Do čeho jsem se to zase připletla? Proč mě k sobě Sherlock zval, když má očividně nedořešené věci s Johnem?

„Tak já bych asi raději šla,“ oznámila jsem Sherlockovi a začala jsem se zvedat. On mě ale zastavil.

„Nesmysl. Johna neposlouchejte. On jen nedokáže pochopit, že právo na vztahy se ženami mám i já.“

John nic z toho neslyšel. Sherlock mluvil poměrně potichu a John byl zatím stále v kuchyni, kde hlučela varná konvice. A v tu chvíli mě to poprvé napadlo. Je možné, že mě k sobě Sherlock pozval jenom proto, aby ho přiměl žárlit?

Tohle nezvládnu.

„Sherlocku…“ začala jsem, ale Sherlock mě přerušil.

„Zůstaň, prosím.“

Mohla bych to pro něj udělat? Vědět, že jsem více méně jen prostředek k tomu, aby získal toho muže, který právě vedle vařil čaj? John a Sherlock vypadali jako lidé, kteří si zaslouží být šťastní. Jako by se jen k tomu štěstí nedokázali probojovat sami.

„Dobře,“ odpověděla jsem konečně a Sherlock chápavě přikývl. Zase mi četl myšlenky. Věděl, že to vím a doufal, že to pochopím.

John se objevil ve dveřích s hrnkem čaje v ruce. Držel ho před sebou, jako by to byl štít.

„Jdu do svého pokoje. Nebudu vás rušit,“ oznámil a tvářil se při tom, jako by trpěl. Bylo mi ho líto.

„To vážně není nutný,“ řekla jsem.

Sherlock jen pokrčil rameny.

John se, i přes to, že se to očividně snažil skrýt, zatvářil dotčeně a odešel. Sherlock si jeho chvilkového odhalení nejspíš ani nevšiml. Měl zavřené oči a ruce složené pod hlavou, jako by se modlil a okolní svět v tu chvíli vůbec nevnímal.

* * *

 

„Kdy mu to hodláš říct?“

Sherlock se na mě trochu překvapeně podíval.

„Nikdy,“ odpověděl, jako by to byla samozřejmost.

„Nikdy?“ podivila jsem se.  O čem tedy tohle celé bylo?

„John, on… říká, že není gay. A on je jeden z mála, u kterých nedokážu poznat, zda je to pravda nebo ne. Je to tak… frustrující…“ Sherlock se zachmuřil.  

„Fascinuje mě víc, než kdokoli jiný,“ dodal tiše po chvíli.

Ach. John Watson by měl být zatraceně šťastný, že ho miluje zrovna Sherlock Holmes. Kdyby tak tušil, co by za to dali jiní…

V tu chvíli se mi chtělo prostě zmizet. Čím si ten člověk jeho lásku zasloužil? Proč já nemám nikoho, kdo by o mě snil a toužil po mě? Proč já nemám svého Sherlocka?

Zastyděla jsem se za svou sebestřednost.

Podívala jsem se na muže naproti mně, který se tvářil zděšeně. Došlo mi proč. Po tvářích mi tekly slzy a Sherlock vypadal naprosto bezradně.

Tohle vidět nepotřeboval.

Utekla jsem domů. Sesypala jsem se na zem a rozbrečela jsem se. Budu se prostě muset smířit s tím, že na mě žádná láska nečeká.

Štěstí prostě není pro všechny. Nejsem mezi těmi vyvolenými. Jsem jen vedlejší postava v romantickém příběhu dvou mužů.

* * *

 

Přivezli nové knihy. Přejížděla jsem prsty po jejich hřbetech a vnímala jsem jemnou texturu obalu. Bylo to uklidňující.

Po včerejší noci jsem byla naprosto vyčerpaná. Z toho, jak jsem brečela, jsem měla napuchlé oči a začínala mě přemáhat únava.

A pak se tam najednou objevil Sherlock. Nevypadal o moc lépe než já, jeho výraz však říkal něco, co jsem nedokázala rozeznat.

Zamířil ke mně. Nebyla jsem na to připravená, ale neměla jsem v tu chvíli sílu mu odporovat, a tak jsem mu šla naproti, abych ho vyslechla.

„Děkuju.“ řekl a já jsem chvíli nevěděla, co tím myslí. Pak mi došlo, že mi nejspíš děkuje za to, že jsem včera přišla. A zůstala, když mě o to poprosil.

„Nemáš za co.“ Řekla jsem, jak diktovala slušnost. I když se mi zrovna v ten moment být slušná příliš nechtělo. Chtělo se mi brečet a křičet.  

„Já to myslím vážně,“ řekl důrazněji. „Včera, když jsi odešla se stalo… pár věcí.“ Sherlock se začervenal.

Aha. Jasně. „Takže tvůj plán přimět Johna žárlit se vydařil?“

Snažila jsem se neznít tak nešťastně, jak jsem se cítila. Samozřejmě, za to, že se Sherlockovi vydařil jeho plán jsem byla ráda. Nijak to ale nezmenšovalo tu samotu a bolest, která se mi rozpínala v hrudi.  

„Tak nějak…“ řekl Sherlock, jako by hledal slova, kterými by nejlépe popsal včerejší události, kterých už jsem se neúčastnila. „…měli jsme sex,“ vyhrkl a pyšně se na mě podíval.

„Wow, dobře, to jsem asi úplně vědět nepotřebovala. Ale i tak gratuluju.“

Takže k tomu, aby se dali ti dva dohromady nebylo potřeba ani zas tak moc. Mě to ale zničilo. Jako bych platila za jejich štěstí tím svým…

Nesmysl. Neměla bych takhle přemýšlet. Zítra bude všechno zase v pohodě.

Jenže další den nebylo nic v pohodě. Další den pro mě vlastně nebylo už vůbec nic…

* * *

 

Domů jsem šla pěšky. Z knihovny to mám blízko a na jízdu taxíkem s nějakým člověkem, jsem neměla náladu.

„Život má smysl.“ Tuhle větu jsem si opakovala jako mantru. Jenže po nějaké době mi zněla jen jako slova bez jakéhokoli hlubšího významu.

Občas se topíte a nemůžete se nadechnout. Nemáte nikoho, kdo by vám pomohl. Nikoho, kdo by vám podal ruku a dal nějakou tu naději. Já jsem se topila už nějakou tu dobu. A právě v ten den mi došly síly.

* * *

 

 

Motor auta

Světlo

Hluk

Ticho

Nic

* * *

 

Dva muži stáli nad mým hrobem. Drželi se za ruce. Vyšší z nich mi položil na hrob květiny. Růže. Ty jsem měla vždycky moc ráda. Byly jako láska, s těmi svými trny. Krásné, ale zraňující.

Menší muž promluvil: „Děkujeme ti.“ Žádný velký proslov.

Mně to ale stačilo.


End file.
